Everything to gain
by Z-ro
Summary: Jaune stared at Beacon tower. He could always just ask what it would take to get accepted to Beacon. If he lied he would loose everything when he was discovered. But if he just asked? He would have nothing to loose but... JaunexWeiss misunderstanding comedy.
1. Chapter 1 - Smile and wait

Everything to gain

Jaune stared at the little money he owned. He had first thought to try and spend the two weeks to find a way into Beacon. Now that he stood here in Vale, completely lost among the walking masses, he all but lost the little confidence he had to sneak his way in. What would happen if he got caught? Expulsion would be the least of his problems.

The blonde ran a tired hand through his hair. Jaune was barely in town for an hour and he already felt exhausted. The last month walking on the road did little to ease the knot of tension from following the caravans at a distance. How was he supposed to fight grim and be a hero if he had to hide behind the coattails of a caravan protected by huntsmen? He wasn't so full of himself that he didn't catch the huntsmen who spotted and waved at him. Each one more amused than the next at his attempts to follow them for protection.

Jaune had planned from day one to find a way to sneak into Beacon no matter the cost. But now that he was here an idea popped into his head. He could simply ask. He could go to the headmaster and just ask the man what he could do to be accepted into Beacon. Jaune knew he was running out of money and he now had two options. One choice would lead to finding a way to sneak into Beacon and have the chance to lose everything.

Or...

Jaune could go meet the headmaster and simply ask if there was a way in… If Beacon said no, he would have to find something else. But Jaune would only be back to where he was now. There was nothing to lose. Jaune grumbled while he really thought about it. It was so easy to take the simplest answer. The answer he had planned all along.

"Well if I can't even face anyone after being caught, how much harder is it to face the headmaster now?" It was with this resignation that he walked towards Beacon. He did not dare take one of the airships that he saw fly overhead. That would take away from the precious few lien he owned. If he was rejected outright, Jaune knew he would need the money.

-o-

Jaune stood nervously in front of Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The older man looked at the files and sighed. "When you said you had no training. I had to check to make sure you had no knowledge of aura. I thought a simple demonstration of what you lacked would have pushed you away Mr. Arc."

Jaune sheepishly grinned. He nervously shuffled his feet while waiting for the final verdict.

"Having said that, you have proven a willingness to learn and endanger your life far more than someone should after knowing the risks."

Ozpin stared at the young man. What he saw was a blonde young man who was a bundle of nervous optimism. It was optimism that would only be fostered at the academy should he admitted, much to Glynda's dismay. He looked over to his deputy headmistress. Her expression was closed as she smartly raised her glasses with one finger. Ozpin stared at the results of the tests. The physical tests were abysmal… For someone with aura. They were above average for someone who had none. And he did say he had no prior training. Ozpin felt he had made his choice as he thought, _With aura and training it may be enough._

"Mr. Arc I will accept your application into Beacon on one stipulation." The teen looked up surprised. Joy pooled in his chest. Glynda's riding crop snapped him back to attention.

"A-and that is sir?"

"Your aura will be unlocked. Within the next two weeks before initiation you must demonstrate the ability to at least manifest your aura at will. If you can not do so, you _will_ die in the initiation. I would not have your blood on my hands. Glynda? Would you be so kind?"

The woman reluctantly walked forward. "Mr. Arc. Be aware I am against this course of action. Do your best to prove me wrong." Jaune nearly flinched when he felt her cool hands on his shoulder and cheek. Before he realized it, all he could feel was a thrum of energy.

 _It's within knowledge that we seek wisdom_

 _Through curiosity we shape our identity and our legacy_

 _Bound by duty but unburden by ignorance_

 _I enlighten your soul_

 _And by my hand, you are free_

The cool hands let him go and Jaune swayed on his feet. Glynda gave him a considering look before she looked back to the headmaster. Ozpin seemed satisfied with what he saw. Glynda cleared her throat. "Until you are formally initiated into Beacon you may stay as a guest of the school while you learn to harness your aura. Remember, we are not looking for you to be a master of it. Just simply call it when you need it to protect you. Good luck Mr. Arc."

Jaune slowly walked out with a card. His room number was written on it as well as the title 'Guest'. It would be his pass to travel where he liked inside Beacon. He stumbled slightly before he felt the energy in his body fade. He leaned against the wall and a surge of exhaustion finally hit him. Jaune thought he would have panicked once the feeling of his aura went away, but even when it faded he could still feel it still there. It sat in his chest as if it was taking comfort in him. Jaune just smiled as he tried to find his room. There were only two weeks to prove to Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch he was worthy of the effort.

He had work to do.

-o-

Jaune felt he should have been over his nervousness by now. He had stood in front of Professor Goodwitch several times in the past two weeks. But she seemed to take a gleeful joy when she tested his aura.

Jaune felt confident enough to try one final time without his sword and shield. The professors both said it was not necessary for his assessment, but he asked to try if only to gain confidence in his aura. He stood on the dueling platform and faced his would-be teacher. The aura felt small and settled in his body. One thing he learned early on while he played with his aura was that it could be too eager at times. The first time he played with his aura he had torn apart his bag. He just sighed while he thought he would need to buy a new one. That was something he still had not done now that he thought about it.

Jaune instantly raised his aura and raised his arms in front of his face as a wave of aura enhanced fire dust engulfed his body. It licked up and down his legs and back. Jaune dared opened an eye to see Professor Goodwitch smile and nod to Ozpin before the fire stopped.

Professor Ozpin smiled and raised his mug. "You pass Mr. Arc. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon for orientation with the rest of the students. Good luck on your initiation tomorrow."

Jaune sighed in relief. He glanced at his clothes and sighed at the smell of smoke that was absorbed by the clothing. He went to his room and realized he would need to get all his things out now. _Ah, the bag._ Along with that ripped bag he amended.

"Wonderful."

Jaune quickly changed. Feeling like a hobo, he wrapped his smoked cloths in his hoodie as a makeshift bag and put on his armor and sword. He already could hear people walk down the main street towards the academy. "I suppose it is time to go be social…"

Jaune rolled his eyes at the thought that he would rather face Professor Goodwitch again.

-o-

Jaune aimlessly walked towards the courtyard. He had seen the statues before, but it was always from a distance. Curiosity got the better of him and he still had several hours before the start of orientation. Would-be students swarmed past him for nearly thirty minutes before it slowed down enough that he could approach the statue to look at it. Or he would have if there wasn't a fight going on.

Well… more of a one-sided lecture.

"Dust! Fire! Lightning!" Jaune just started at the bottle as it leaked dust into the air. It began to spread and the smaller girl had that look that said I am about to sneeze. Jaune quickly stepped forward and plucked the bottle out of the silver-haired girl's hand and put his thumb over the loose cap. She turned to glare at him when the redhead sneezed quite loudly.

The redhead looked around and rubbed her nose. "Excuse me, that stuff was flying everywhere. I couldn't hold it back."

Jaune smiled at the short girl. "It's fine." He quickly tightened the lid. "Well that was one disaster avoided. Here you go miss."

He handed the bottle back to the silver-haired girl who had looked around to find the missing dust vial. Jaune's smiled turned to a wide grin. He instantly thought the dust girl acted like a confused puppy at that moment. It made him take an instant liking to her. The dust girl narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently, she had noticed it as well.

Jaune decided to break the stare with, "Just be careful with dust containers. That mix doesn't look like it would react well with open air."

Jaune still could feel her glare at him as he looked over to the other girl for help. Said redhead shrugged as if saying, 'I couldn't stop her when she was going off on me'. Jaune laughed at the thought as he looked back at the dust girl. He kept his smile as her eyes squinted. When it appeared he did not look cowed by the look, she turned away abruptly. The girl closed her eyes and exhaled all the tension out. "I apologize and thank you. You are right I should have been more careful with it. At least one person knows how to handle dust properly." She muttered to herself while she glared at the redhead.

The redhead looked back and forth between Jaune and the dust girl. "But weren't you just.."

Jaune quickly flicked the redhead's nose. "Careful, you might sneeze again. Jaune Arc by the way."

"Weiss Schnee."

The redhead chirped back, "Ruby Rose. And I am sorry too Weiss. I just got ditched by my sister and got lost."

"You will see her again in a bit, orientation is soon, and it's not like we can avoid each other tonight. We'll all be camping in a single room." Jaune added helpfully.

Weiss looked him up and down surprised he was so well informed. "How do you know?"

Jaune looked back to the campus. "I've been here for a few weeks already while I waited for first years to get here. Class for the other grades have already started. They tend to talk if you listen."

Weiss sighed but nodded. The attendant leaned forward and whispered something to her. "Very well, excuse me." She waved to her attendant that was pushing her luggage and walked away.

Jaune stared after her a bit too long before he added belatedly, "It was a pleasure Weiss."

The girl looked over her shoulder and gave him the briefest of smiles.

The attendant along with the luggage that rocked back and forth on the cart moved to chase after Weiss' pace. Jaune watched the spectacle walk by. Before he could stop himself he wondered, "Rich much?"

Ruby giggled. "Thanks for saving me. She looked like she was going to yell at me for a while."

Jaune shrugged. "It's fine, I was honestly worried you both were going to blow up the courtyard."

Ruby smiled as she looked around at the emptied walkway. "So what now?"

-o-

The would-be students piled into the hall and took their spots to rest for the night. Jaune shook his head as he seemed to have followed the boys to a single corner. As much as it should surprise him, he did not feel surprised at how many more women than men were huntsmen. The last few weeks watching the upper years showed that most teams were either all women pockmarked by the rare man or two. He wondered why that was but decided he would ask later.

If Beacon was anything like living with seven sisters, he pretty much had to give up on having any dignity and not bother trying to save face. At least he wouldn't have anything to lose in front of so many girls if he set the bar low.

With that thought, it was time to change into something more comfortable for bed. Jaune stared at his rolled up hoodie and sighed. His PJ's were in that mess of smokey clothes. He glanced over to some of the other guys and noticed most had taken to wear sleeping shorts and nothing else. _I did just decide to give up on having any dignity_. Jaune just sighed and pulled off his shirt and walked around with his jeans as he evening wear. At least they would be comfortable enough for him to sleep in. He hoped.

Jaune's ears perked when he heard two familiar voices. In the same arguing tone? The blonde walked up to the pair and patted Weiss' shoulder. "I thought we had solved our problems and left each other on good terms?"

Weiss turned quickly and nearly rammed her nose into his bare chest. She quickly stepped back only to pause and just look at him. It wasn't just Weiss, he noticed the other two stop as well. It took him a moment to realize exactly _what_ they were looking at. Jaune grinned to hide the embarrassment but refused to cross his arms to cover his exposed chest and torso. He knew he was not super skinny nor was he muscular. He felt his body was just… normal. He placed his hands on his hips to bury the urge to cover up like his sisters did to other boys. "Do I even want to know what you three are thinking right now? Hello Weiss, Ruby." He paused at the long-haired blonde girl who raised an interested eyebrow. "Stranger,"

That snapped the three out of it. The stranger laughed, "I'm Yang, Ruby's sister. And you are?"

"Jaune. What's got you two all riled up now?"

"She doesn't know the first thing about dust safety!" Weiss declared while she waved around a children's safety brochure. The pamphlet was adorn with several cartoon characters all telling a story about how dangerous dust was. Jaune plucked it out of her hand with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"I don't think she would be receptive to any help if you are talking down to her like this Weiss." Jaune glanced at Ruby, "And if Weiss is handing you these she is trying to be helpful Ruby." He reasoned much the same way he would have to de-escalate fights between his sisters.

The Schnee's snarl was unmistakable as she leveled all five feet three inches of height and ire at the blonde boy. "Of course I'm being helpful! Dust safety is no joke."

Jaune seemed to have ignored her to be clearly amused at the cartoons as he unfurled the brochure. "I'll keep this. It's good to get a refresher on dust. Thanks Weiss."

Weiss just growled but couldn't stay mad at someone who was so clearly thankful and pleased with her. "Fine. But I thought you had a good handle of information on dust already."

"I just know how to handle it in emergencies and what other people may do with it. I don't use dust myself."

The three girls looked at him surprised. "Really?" Yang asked surprised.

Jaune laughed. Might as well come clean from the start. "I was just a country bumpkin till two weeks ago when I applied. I took a test that lasted a few days to see if I could stand the physical demands of the job. I didn't even have my aura unlocked until they accepted me."

"Ohh! Then you're like me! I went to help a place that got robbed and Professor Ozpin interviewed me and I got accepted."

Jaune smiled at the girl and patted her head as she squealed at finding another person who didn't get in through just an academy. "I am sure we'll both do great here Ruby."

Weiss just watched the exchange and realized why he was so confident around her. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Jaune looked at the back of the brochure and saw her last name emblazoned on the logo. Her look of consternation made it look like she was trying to hold in a fart. He laughed at the thought as he added. "Not in the slightest snow angel."

Weiss just scowled at the name and walked away. Jaune couldn't bite his tongue as he called after her, "It was a pleasure as always Weiss." He smiled at the nearly audible growl and hunched shoulders at the parting remark.

-o-

Jaune wandered through the lockers until he found his and strapped on his armor. His clothes were finally cleaned and his hoodie was firmly on to help fill himself in the armor. It was still slightly too big for him but the hoodie helped keep it snug and useful. He closed the locker and noticed Weiss talking to someone. The new redhead looked around as if asking for someone to help. Jaune walked up and could not stop the smile that leaked into his voice, "Are you giving another lecture again Weiss?"

Weiss rounded on him and huffed. "No I am not Jaune. Jaune, this is Pyrrha a very capable warrior. Pyrrha, this is Jaune. Somehow he is my acquaintance from yesterday."

Jaune grinned and shook the other woman's hand. "Good morning Pyrrha. You missed all the fun yesterday. Were you thinking of being partners?"

Weiss gave him a put off growl, "I _had_ just asked before you interrupted."

Pyrrha looked between the two and said patiently, "You two may be the better pair since you already know each other."

Before Weiss could deny that observation, Jaune shook his head. "It's not likely. The older years say its pretty random who will be paired with who. And please excuse Weiss. She means well, even if she doesn't realize how assertive she is."

"Jaune why don't you-!" Weiss trailed off before she raised a hand to thump him across the ribs. She was rewarded with a _thunk_ from his armor. That only seemed to encourage her to step on his foot before she stormed off. Jaune shook said damaged foot with a grunt.

Ruby saw the exchange and sighed, "Jaune why are you trying to rile her up?"

Jaune shrugged at Pyrrha who smiled as she walked towards the cliffs. Jaune tilted his head towards Ruby. "Why not? She's cute. Think she would say yes if I ask her out?"

"Jaune… This isn't fifth grade, you don't pick on the girls you like."

-o-

Jaune stood on his metal square and shaded his eyes as the first few people were launched into the air. "You weren't kidding…"

He looked over to Ruby who smiled before she disappeared into a blur. When he looked over to Ozpin, the headmaster simply smiled with a parting, "Good luck Mr. Arc."

Jaune had felt his knees nearly buckled from the split second of force before air whistled in his ears. It took him several seconds to swallow the panic as he tried to correct his angle. He breathed several times while he pulled on his aura. His aura flared to life as he spread his arms out to try and guide the fall. Jaune flushed aura to his legs first as he prepared for a hard landing. He just hoped his body would not be a splat on the earth. That thought made him double the aura as it pushed throughout his body. Testing his aura against Professor Goodwitch was one thing, flying through the air to land was another. His legs broke the tree line where branches imploded as he tore threw several trunks. The dust cleared and the sound of several trees creaked to a crash. _Thank you trees, your sacrifice was not in vain._ Jaune thought as he stood up and stretched out of the impact crater.

Sadly enough Professor Goodwitch's dust attacks _were_ stronger. Jaune looked around only now realizing he missed his chance to find where he was supposed to go from the air. He looked around for a few moments while he tried to remember where he was launched from.

Jaune walked quickly while he looked for a potential partner.

It did not take long to find the company in the form of a large ursa. The black bear grim's mask was flat and carved along with red lines. It sniffed and started to walk on two legs towards him. Jaune pulled his sword and shield and channeled his aura. He never did fight any grim before. Now was a good time to test what he could do. He doubted that the ursa could hit harder than his landing and the deputy headmistress.

Jaune had no techniques or fancy moves to fight with. He only really had two things he could do with a sword and shield. Jaune channeled aura into his legs and shield arm and received the massive paw overhead where he let it slide off to his left. The aura shifted to his sword arm and he swung the blade enough for it to sing as it cut through the air and dance in the reflected morning sunlight. There was a half gurgled roar as the cut slid deeper than Jaune expected. The cut ran across the bear's collarbone but was deep enough it nearly decapitated it. The grim slumped to the ground dead as it's body began to emit motes of black smoke.

There was a soft clap from leather gloves that made him more aware of his surroundings. He glanced over and smiled at his new partner. "Hello Pyrrha."

"Hello Jaune. That was a good quick kill. Nothing fancy, just power and utility."

Jaune smiled at his sword and shield. "It's about the only thing I can do."

Pyrrha nodded. "I learned a few styles if you are interested. If we are partners, we should probably share anything that can make us stronger."

Jaune grinned. "Thanks! I would like that. Let's get going." Jaune looked around and sighed, "Any idea what direction is north?"

-o-

Several screams led the pair north. Neither could actually tell which direction was which. It was something they had confessed quickly and just started following the cries of alarm and help. The pair found a few grim that were quickly dealt with and eventually met up with several other would be students. Jaune whistled at the grim that flew above them. He first thought that it was a screech from the grim that got his attention. But apparently two people had somehow hitched a ride on it and had screamed.

"And they just jumped. Pyrrha get the red one!" Jaune started to run. Pyrrha outpaced him to catch the one that was about to hit the ground first. Ruby grunted as both she and Pyrrha slid on the ground to dampen the impact.

Jaune dropped his sword and shield before he channeled his aura into his legs. He jumped up a tree and jumped off the branch as it crumpled under the force of his leg. He caught Weiss as she flailed before he spun them both to land on his feet. The pair landed with a hard thud as upturn rock beneath them gave up their space to make room for his landing.

Jaune felt the sweat from the exertion but sighed when Weiss looked around surprised she had a safe landing. "Honestly! Ruby is going to pay for that idea."

Jaune laughed as he held her bridal style and too content to move. Weiss seemed to have gotten into a rant again and settled her arms around his neck. "Ug I can't believe I trusted her! The very of idea of just jumping from that height with no landing strategy…"

Jaune snorted at that. His voice was nearly self-mocking. "I just flushed aura to absorb the hit. You might not want to try that though. You're welcome by the way."

Weiss looked up and realized how close she was to his neck. "Ah! Sorry. Thank you for catching me."

Jaune grinned at her as she looked away. "Nothing for your prince?"

Weiss laughed at the absurdity. She lightly tapped her hand against his chest. "You did not just catch me so you could get a kiss."

"Nope. Rescuing you was reward enough. It's every guy's dream to catch a beauty. But if your offering, I wouldn't mind a date."

"You're abhorrent. But.." Weiss quickly leaned in and hugged him to mutter. "My hero. What a sight we must make right now." The two shared a small laugh as he carried her out of the crater not quite willing to let her go.

Ruby ran up to her. "You're ok!"

Weiss resisted the urge to eye roll at her partner. Jaune lowered her down and she slid out of his arms. Jaune realized the mistake the same moment Weiss did. The Schnee's bare leg ran smoothly down his hand. That same hand continued to ran up her skirt where it curved around her ass.

Weiss squeaked out, "Don't touch me!" She lept out of his arms as she pushed herself off of him. Jaune just felt the hand against his chest one more time before he was unceremoniously pushed off balanced into the crater.

"Oofff." He groaned.

Weiss looked over at him, "I'm sorry!"

Pyrrha quickly helped him up. "You ok there?"

"Fine, just lost balance is all." Jaune gave his partner a thankful look before he waved at Weiss to say he was ok.

"That was kinda cold there Weiss." Ruby muttered.

"I didn't mean to!" She blushed for a number of reasons when she glanced back to Jaune. She relaxed when Jaune was not looking. She followed his line of sight to the sky. Apparently the grim wasn't done.

Jaune grabbed his shield and sword from the ground and latched them back in place. "If you haven't gotten a relic, get it now. We need to move. It's circling back. We need to stick as a group. Don't wander off."

"Good idea, that was how we got picked up by it." Ruby offered.

The screech echoed behind them as they all confirmed they had taken a relic and sprinted to the tree line. They waited nearly ten minutes before they had decided to test to make sure it was gone. "Ruby you said that was a sniper rifle too right?"

"Yeah." She expanded the weapon at his thumbs up.

"Cover me. I want to make sure it's gone before we all go to the cliff."

Pyrrha stirred, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go?"

"I got plenty of aura. I could definitely survive a hit from it. No offense, even if we didn't share anything about our selves, I am confident I have more aura than any of you."

Jaune walked out with his sword drawn and looked around. He moved back to the area with the relics but most of the pedestals were scattered from the grim when it flew a little too low. He waved to Ruby's sniper scope.

Ruby looked around at the group and smiled. "It's gone! Looks like we did it. Let's go back and finish initiation!"

-o-

Jaune looked dumbfounded. He looked over to team RWBY and Ruby seemed to share the same sentiment. How in the seven hells did the two charity students get leadership positions? Pyrrha looked pleased. And so did Ren and Nora for some reason… _Okay! We need to talk._ He tilted his head and muttered to his team, "After this, we are having a team meeting and I need to speak to someone on RWBY's team."

The team looked excited as the ceremony came to a close. Jaune led the team down the dorm halls until they found their new home. As he entered he noticed RWBY had walked in behind them. "That's perfect!"

Apparently they had their dorm right across from his. He waved to the newly minted Team Rwby.

"Can I borrow your leader in a few minutes?"

The girls looked surprised before they all just shrugged. Yang opened the door and the group walked in. "Sure, just bring her back in one piece." She gave him a suspicious scowl, "and innocent."

Jaune looked over to Yang in confusion before he shook his head. "Cute. I won't be long."

There was a sudden rumble from his room followed by a bout of laughter. The group flinched when another round of thuds followed. Jaune was already tired of being a leader. "Excuse me ladies."

He quickly walked into his room and saw that somehow every suitcase and bag was opened. Clothes and personal items were sprawled everywhere in the center of the room as if a bomb of laundry exploded while he was away. Nora's self-satisfied grin and Ren's blase look of indifference to the destruction in the center of the room gave no indicators of what happened. Jaune finally looked at Pyrrha. Hopefully she would be the voice of reason of the three.

"Do I want to know what happened when I was not in here for the last two minutes?"

"Nora had made a luggage pyramid. She was actually able to climb it until it fell apart." Pyrrha supplied.

"I was able to balance on the last two suitcases for a good five seconds!" Nora defended. Jaune was just happy he did not own anything in the pile of open luggage.

"We'll unpack tonight. I'll just be right back. Does anyone need anything while I'm out?"

Everyone shook their heads as they got up to sort their things.

"Fantastic! I'll be right back. I need to sort some leader stuff out first. I don't own much. Just that ripped bag. I'll claim whatever bed you guys don't. See you all in a bit." He rambled out quickly before he ran out the door. He was out the door so fast, the door nearly slammed his ass on the way out. Jaune reddened at how loud the door shut in the silent hallway.

Ruby had opened her dorm room door as he was about to know. It appeared she wanted to investigate the noise as she looked around behind him.

"Perfect! You're coming with me." Ruby only had a second to the grunt as Jaune grabbed her by the hood and pulled her out of the dorm room with the door slamming shut behind them.

Yang, Blake and Weiss blinked at the spot Ruby once occupied.

Blake went back to her book and turned a page, "He did give us a warning."

-o-

"Jaune what is this about?"

Jaune stopped dragging the poor girl and slumped into a chair in the lobby. "I'm freaking out! I don't know how to be a leader!"

Ruby moved her hands to her mouth with a gasp. "OH MY GOD! I thought it was just me!"

Ruby slumped into the chair next to him. Jaune placed his hand on his face and laughed. "It's weird we are leaders right? You got in early, and I never been to an academy before."

"It's super weird." Ruby gushed as she nodded in agreement.

"Any ideas what we should do?"

"None. You would think they would give us leadership classes or jobs or something. But my schedule is the same as everyone else on the team."

Jaune groaned as he opened his scroll. "What do you have tomorrow?"

Ruby pulled out her scroll and sighed as she sorted through the school messages. "Professor Port at nine in the morning."

"Great, we have the same. I suppose all the new teams will. If you get any sudden nuggets of wisdom, I wouldn't mind listening."

Ruby grinned as she sat up. "Same here. Have you talked to your team?"

"Not yet. I kinda panicked and said I would be right back. They were just so… willing to listen to me. It's weird. I was going to ask them for help and have them say anything if they think I am making a mistake."

"Ooo good idea! I should do that… well. Maybe not."

"Weiss?"

"Weiss."

Jaune laughed. "Come on she isn't that bad."

"Jaune you just asked her out. You can't say you aren't biased."

"That's fair I guess. But just give it a chance. Maybe she will surprise you."

Ruby sighed as she held back that Weiss had been giving her the cold shoulder since they got to the dorm. "Ok."

Jaune patted her on the back as they made their way up to the dorms. Speak of the devil. Jaune waved to Weiss who stood waiting outside the door. "Hey Weiss."

Weiss waved back and looked at Ruby for a moment. The smile she gave her partner looked physically painful. "Pardon me Ruby. I need to borrow Jaune for a moment." She said through gritted teeth.

Jaune felt his collar being tugged back to where he came from. Ruby looked at her scroll. Lights were going to go out soon. Seconds later the hall lights went out. Unheeded, Weiss kept a firm hold on Jaune's collar.

"Wait, Weiss it's lights out. Can't this wait till tomorrow?" Jaune squealed as his shirt collar tugged against his throat.

"It can't wait!" Weiss ordered.

Ruby watched the two go into the darkness getting the distinct feeling she was witnessing a murder. She shuddered and walked inside the room. Out loud she snorted out, "There is no way she would murder Jaune."

Blake and Yang looked up. It took them a moment to process what she said before Yang asked, "Where's Weiss?"

-o-

Weiss let go of his collar and huffed angrily. Jaune took a moment to catch his breath before he saw the girl stew with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. "What's wrong Weiss?"

"Ruby is whats wrong!"

"What did she do now? She take your bed?"

Weiss rubbed her temple before she grounded out, "I was supposed to be the leader."

Jaune watched the myriad of emotions that flashed through her face. It started with frustration, it quickly morphed into guilt and mortification as she admitted her feelings about Ruby. She looked up to him, "It's not like that she wouldn't make a good leader.. Probably."

Jaune sat down on the same couch he was just sitting in a few minutes ago and patted his hand on the seat next to him. Weiss sat down and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. Ruby is a nice girl if a little eager to please. But she knows next to nothing about leading anyone. I've been trained for years on how to lead business deals and work with subordinates."

Jaune nodded patiently and waited for her to speak her mind. Better for her to let it all out now rather than let her frustration fester until it blows up.

"I mean, Ruby is years younger than anyone else, and she said she didn't even finish Signal, she is missing a good half of her education. Am I supposed to trust someone who doesn't know everything I know in the field?"

Weiss slumped into her chair and looked miserably at him. "I'm horrible. We started off on the wrong foot but she is a nice person. I like Ruby. I'm just…"

Jaune carefully moved an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it. "But you thought you would have been the better leader."

"I would like to think so…" she muttered with all the guilt it had on her lips.

"You do remember I never had formal training too." The sudden flush and her unwillingness to look him in the eye was a good indicator that she had forgotten. Jaune patted her shoulder before he moved his arm and moved from his seat next to her. Jaune knelt in front of her to look her in the eye, "Weiss, you are not wrong that neither of us are ready to be leaders of our respective teams. But that doesn't mean we are not ready to try. Ruby and I were literally just talking about this right before you got me."

Weiss gasped and then swallowed the lump in her throat.

Jaune waited to see if she would meet his eyes but she didn't look. She closed them and shuddered as the frustration shook her. Jaune took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "Would you be willing to give us a chance to try?

Weiss kept her eyes closed but finally nodded. Jaune gave her hand one last squeeze that she returned. "Thank you. Come on, let's get back up there before we get in trouble for being after curfew on our first night. We wouldn't want to give our teams the wrong idea." He winked at her haughty expression.

"As if." She stood up but didn't let go of his hand. As they made their way back up the stairs she gave his hand one final squeeze before she let go. "Thanks Jaune."

Jaune pulled his scroll and unlocked his door. "Any time. Good night."

Jaune heard her say goodnight as he walked in. Pyrrha looked at her corner of the room and lamented the lack of walls. She apparently was sandwiched between Nora's bed and his own which was against the wall. "Moved the beds too?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yeah. Ren said Nora tends to roll off her bed and it's better to not have her against a wall or she will run into it until she moves the bed to roll off."

Jaune looked to the two who were apparently listening to music through a single pair of earbuds. Jaune waved at them to come over.

"Team meeting guys." The three moved to the table and looked half alert this late in the night. "Sorry for the late meeting. I had a team leader pow-wow with Ruby before I got caught in some other things. I wanted to have us meet as a team first before I stepped out. I am the team leader but I am just going to be pretty lost without you guys. I haven't led anyone before and hope you all will help me out." Jaune looked to the side and remember what his sisters tended to do when he did something stupid. "And let me know when I am being stupid."

Ren looked at his other two teammates amused faces. "I think we can manage that Jaune."

-o-

Weiss woke up and sighed at the early sunlight that peeked through the blinds. She sat up and looked around. She was not sure why she was awake so early but she had a feeling that her talk with Jaune tired her out more than she was willing to admit. It was a massive blow to her pride that Ruby was chosen as the leader, but it didn't match how awful she felt when she realized Jaune and Ruby were in the same position. When she walked into the dorm last night she had to remind her self that Ruby was young. Far younger than any of them. Weiss did not feel ready to face that reality just yet and simply announced she would retire early. She was surprised how quickly she fell asleep even as the other girls were noisy enough to keep the dead awake.

Weiss padded around the room to get her clothes for the day before she showered. When she finally finished she was happy to see everyone else was awake. Yang walked past her to the bathroom to take her turn. They both muttered a 'good morning' to each other.

"Good morning Ruby."

"Morning Weiss! We are all going down to get breakfast then first classes are at nine! We'll go to class with Professor Port from the mess hall so take everything with you."

Weiss nodded. She had not even looked at the schedule yet. She was surprised and a little satisfied that Ruby had the foresight to check and keep them on schedule. _Maybe Jaune was right and I just need to give her a chance._

It was nearly an hour later that the group met team Juniper outside the dorms. The group gave their round of good mornings before they started to head out. Weiss was secretly amused as Ruby and Jaune shared a fist bump as their teams followed them to the dining hall. It looked like it was one of the things they had talked over last night before she interrupted. Weiss frowned at the thought. She didn't like feeling bad about anything and the worst part was Ruby didn't even know.

Jaune took his tray of food and sat across from her. He gave her a wink before he turned to talk to his team. The two groups had met before but Ruby and Jaune had gone about introducing everyone to each other. It looked like the two had planned on the teams to interact pretty often. Weiss noticed that her team didn't seem to care. Blake's simple nod at least did not cause any problems as Juniper just took the greeting in stride. Yang seemed just happy enough that her sister had a friend outside of the team. Weiss smarted up as she realized it was her turn. "I'm Weiss. I am the daughter of Jacques Schnee the owner of the Schnee dust company. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Jaune grinned. "Jaune don't you dare add anything to that." She glared at him as his mouth closed with a snap of his teeth. Ruby seemed to be the only one who was aware of Jaune's penchant for teasing. The group was caught off guard by the outburst and she was met with dead silence rather than the round of greetings the others had experienced. Weiss simply rolled her eyes before she huffed and looked away. _Fine, let them think I'm being a bitch._

-o-

Jaune found himself walking side by side Weiss. This time was actually not on purpose. He looked over to Ruby who huffed at him before she pushed him forward and silently pointed at Weiss. It looked like Weiss was his problem for now.

Jaune would have been amused at Weiss if her good mood didn't sour so completely after everyone's introductions. Weiss actively looked away and ahead of the group. Jaune knew why she was upset too. He didn't know Weiss for very long but he understood how her reactions were seen by the others. When the teams were approaching Port's class Jaune finally bit the bullet. Nothing to lose right?

"I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss snapped out of whatever stray thought she had and looked at him. "I'm sorry what?"

Jane smiled at the look as she tried to focus on him. He noticed the other seemed to not have been listening but he kept his voice quiet as he said again, "I said I am sorry for what happened at breakfast. I didn't mean to start teasing you, and I didn't defend you when I should have. I only realized I messed up just a little while ago. So I wanted to apologize."

Weiss sighed and she crossed her arms. "It's not your fault. My temper has always gotten the better of me. And this time was no different. If I have anyone to blame it was myself. But thank you."

Jaune grinned again at her pouting expression. She looked back at him. "But don't you think for a second you are forgiven for all the times you just try and get a rise out of me Mr. Arc." she stabbed her finger against his chest.

He started to laugh as he pointed out, "But I thought it was your lack of control on your temper."

"I take that back. I don't forgive you. You are a horrible human being." The two continued to talk as they sat down and only stopped when Professor Port started class.

An hour into class and Jaune could feel himself fading. He began to write notes about grim to at least keep his brain functioning. Weiss seemed to have the same idea and only stopped to turn a page before trying to catch up. She scowled slightly as she missed a piece.

"I'll let you see my notes later." Jaune volunteered as he quickly tried to follow along. His ability to stay awake relied on it. A few minutes later the two finally stopped as it seemed he was done actually giving the lecture. If either of them could bring themselves to call it that.

The class took a ten-minute break which was greeted with a round of groans. There was another hour and a half of the class to go when they reconvened. "You would think a Beowolf would have had the boys scent if he was that close." Juane thought aloud as he re-read his notes.

"It was cold. Everything including scents settle in cold air. It probably saved Professor Ports life." Weiss reviews her notes. Jaune flipped through the pages.

"The beowolf had no bone armor." he finally decided on part of the answer after looking at the notes.

Weiss realized it too. "So it was very young too. Probably newly formed from the village's negative feelings."

"And probably right on top of the village."

Weiss frowned at the thought. "It happens often enough but for a child to run into it. He was very lucky."

-o-

Yang was not sure what to make of Ruby's partner when she first met the Schnee. She seemed polite enough when she wanted to be. But it was instances like the current argument Jaune and Weiss appeared to be having in hushed tones on the way to class that made her wonder if the dust girl really was just a nice girl that had a temper or was just a bitch. Weiss treated Ruby well. That was the one thing that kept Yang's thoughts charitable. But as the girl in question stomped on Jaune's toe as she stormed into class, Yang had to wonder if they were fighting so much why did Ruby even force him to talk to her?

Maybe they had a fight last night? Ruby did seem concerned that Weiss was about to kill someone. And Yang knew her sister had been speaking to Jaune just before she walked in. Questions for later it would seem. Professor Port just asked for a volunteer for the class. Jaune's hand was raised along with a sound of alarm from his voice. Yang quickly looked to Weiss who looked the picture of innocence.

Yeah…. Jaune did not look like Weiss was innocent of anything at the moment. Jaune walked down the stairs with his weapon on his hip. "Yes sir, I volunteered." He muttered something else after but it seemed only the Schnee understood the joke as she smirked at him.

Jaune drew his sword as Professor Port banged open the crate to reveal a small boarbatusk. She wasn't the only one that seemed alarmed and cackles raised as the students reached for weapons that only half of them brought. Yang was at least relieved her team and Juniper's brought theirs. Yang was soon relieved to see she worried for nothing.

The boarbatusk charged at Jaune. Jaune's body flared with aura for just a moment and the grim crumbled against the shield with a loud whine. It was like watching a pig run into a wall with how Juane did not budge at all. The boarbatusk tried to shake off the impact and stand. It was all the time Jaune needed to methodically raise his sword with both arms and stab downwards through the mask.

Jaune looked nearly bored when he looked at the professor. "Well done Mr. Arc! It appears we are in the presence of a true huntsman." Jaune's face remained closed as he walked all the way up to sit back next to Weiss who seemed apologetic for something as she raised her hands and bowed her head slightly.

Yang smiled and thought it wasn't so bad if she apologized. She immediately retracted that thought when Jaune said something that seemed to set them both off as they huddled closer and seemed to be arguing more in hushed tones through the remainder of class….

-o-

Jaune was all laughs and smiles as he left the class satisfied with a job well done. Oh sure he was proud when Professor Port complimented him. But he was way more satisfied to have been able to tease out an apology from Weiss when she had unknowingly volunteered him to fight a grim without warning. "Hey Pyrrha, what did you think of the class?"

Pyrrha thought about her answer before answering diplomatically. "It was interesting to get a first-hand account of a grim encounter."

Nora laughed a single loud "HA!" as she walked passed them, Ren thrown over her shoulder like a sack of grain. He looked at them with a look that screamed _HELP ME._

"Do I want to know where they are going?"

"I'm not sure. Nora said something about skinning Ursai." Jaune raised a skeptic eyebrow.

"Really? Skinning an Ursai."

"I am just as confused as you are."

Jaune thought it better to not ask any more questions about the pair. "Want to get some training in since we are done till tomorrow? The assignment shouldn't take too long tonight."

Pyrrha smiled at the suggestion. "Sure."

-o-

The following days started a routine where Weiss would wake up first before she would hear the morning knock on team RWBY's door to make sure they were on for breakfast with team JNPR. The two teams would make their way to the dining hall where Jaune would invariably sit across from her and next to Pyrrha.

Weiss looked up and noticed that while Ruby sat next to her as per usual she tended to speak to Pyrrha. There was little surprise with that. After the second day, Ruby got tired of watching Jaune tease her and started to talk more to Pyrrha just to avoid the bickering until it turned to shouts then she tried to break it up. Weiss thought fondly that her team leader was a great mediator.

Weiss was quick to realize Jaune did it to get a rise out of her. And as disgusting and convoluted as it was, the arguments were fun. She rarely got a chance to express her opinions back home. And the way he prodded some questions at her just…

Weiss growled into her plate.

"Wow, I am good if you started before I said a word."

Weiss laughed with the back of her hand covering her mouth. "Please Jaune. Don't try and flatter yourself. If you had that ability I would have stopped talking to you long ago."

Jaune expression turned smug. "So I _am_ growing on you." He grinned into his food as he took another bite of eggs. The both of them turned back to their food to eat quickly. Even when both teams ran like clockwork it only took one of them to make them all fall behind. This time it was Yang and her hair. Breakfast was shorter than Weiss would have liked. It was Nora who stood up first. That was their signal that it was time to go.

Weiss sighed as she felt she was robbed of something. Once she stood up she realized what it was. By this point in the morning she would normally be angry enough to poke Jaune's chest to try and stop him from talking to her or teasing her or sitting too close in class…

She stopped and Ruby nearly ran into her on the way out of the dining hall. "Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looked at his team and wondered what he actually did to get that tone. He walked up to her as the rest of the team walked ahead, no one was eager to hear them argue again.

Weiss just glared at him for a moment before she used a delicate finger and poked him once, twice, thrice again with her finger. Jaune laughed as he plucked her hand off his chest before she poked him again.

Weiss looked relieved now that it was out of her system. "There, that's better."

"Did you just give me a preemptive telling off?"

Weiss giggled at the thought. "I suppose I did."

Jaune held her hand a little longer than he intended but Weiss didn't pull back. She looked up from their hands up to him. Weiss never really noticed how close they were whenever they did this. It just happened naturally. And suddenly, she heard something else that she should have been ready for.

Jaune leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You know, you never did give me an answer to my question back at initiation."

Weiss' shocked look left her speechless. Jaune let go of her hand and placed his hands in his pockets before he started to walk ahead of her. A smile remained stuck on his face as he turned back to her. "There still is no rush. Just a reminder I'm still waiting for an answer."

-o-

Jaune took a seat in class. And for the first time since the start of school, Weiss chose not to sit next to him. She sat next to Ruby which seemed to send all kinds of alarms between the two teams. The lesson was with Professor Goodwitch in the combat training class. She had announced a few days ago that they would begin the placement matches today. Jaune had mulled over it for the last few days. If he was honest with himself, he would rather get it done sooner than later. It would mean he could relax for the rest of the class until the next week. Waiting to be called for anything was the worst feeling. Jaune looked over to his team who were a row down from him. He did not mean to, but he had accidentally chosen the wrong row to sit down. He felt too good to remind Weiss about his question regarding a date that he did not pay attention to where he was going. That was another thing, he rather not get volunteered against his own team.

With that in mind, Jaune raised his hand to be first in line to start a match.

"Very well, Jaune Arc…" Professor Goodwitch seemed to be in high spirits as soon as he volunteered. Jaune walked downstairs to the fighting arena. He always wanted to prove that he was worthy of the chance and was happy to see Professor Goodwitch appreciated the effort. The professor scrolled through the list of students and teams. Jaune looked at the class. Outside of RWBY he did not know too many of the other teams so he was curious who he would get. Seventeen teams in total. Sixty-eight students minus himself… sixty-seven students is a lot of people to go through.

"Russel Thrush."

Russel was a lean student with a mow-hawk and dual wielding knives. Jaune looked at him and then to Professor Goodwitch. "Bummer. Speed versus durability?"

The professor merely raised her glasses with a finger and ordered, "Match, begin."

Russel spun his left dagger in his hand as he started to sprint to Jaune's sword side. Jaune followed the first lesson Pyrrha hammered into him.

Follow your opponent.

Jaune moved his right foot back and slowly turned so he was always facing the dagger wielder. The teen glared as he threw his left dagger. Jaune brought his shield to deflect it. It bounced harmlessly off his shield. Jaune took the loss of vision as his cue to back up and took a step back. He was rewarded with the second knife missing his torso from under the shield. Jaune thrust his sword forward. He was not expecting to make contact but it was good to push Russel away.

Jaune noticed the other teen still did not recover his dagger and walked forward with his shield raised. When he was over the dagger on the ground, he kicked it behind him and further away from his opponent. Jaune wondered what he should do in this situation. He did not have the ability to catch up to the faster dagger wielder and he never looked for a long-range option. If the other guy was unwilling to attack him Jaune figured he should invite it. Jaune's shield retracted and he set it back on his hip. He did not change stance. His empty shield hand still faced his opponent. His sword arm was kept tucked behind him. With just that, Jaune was happy to see the glare Russel gave him. Jaune just smiled and waited.

Just like with Weiss.

Russel seemed to not like the challenge and charged him. Jaune let the dagger wielder run to him and only moved when he got closer. Jaune took a step forward making his right hand his leading arm and drew his sheath with his free hand. With a single wide swing he made Russel dodge.

Russel smiled at the opening and dove forward. Jaune simply continued his momentum and completed his spin. His sheath already in hand he slammed the flat side of it against Russel's exposed ribs. The unexpected blow knocked Russel's already airborne body across the field with little resistance. Jaune waited for the other guy to stand. _Really. After Professor Goodwitchs' fire, this isn't scary at all._

A loud buzz called the end of the match. Jaune looked up surprised it was over already. "Ah, time's up." That made sense for matches like his. He did not have the ability to beat anyone yet. The only thing he could do is outlast them. Russel's aura had taken a third of its total with the hit. _I'm_ s _urprised it did that much damage._ Jaune thought to himself as he thanked Russel for the match.

"Good job the both of you. It was a very good strategic match. Mr. Thrush. You tried to utilize your speed to bypass your opponent's shield to deal damage rather than go through the armor. Unfortunately you were unable to recover the weapon you used to create that opening. Mr. Arc, you did an impressive job to draw your opponent in when he should have gone about focusing on recovering his own weapon rather than engage you in his half armed state. I hope you both take something away from this experience."

Russel and Jaune both answered in unison, "Thank you Professor Goodwitch."

-o-

Pyrrha watched her partner walk back to his seat with that same amused look he carried where ever he went. She was not quite sure what to make of her partner since she first met him. Oddly enough the person who introduced her to him huffed and looked away from him when he waved at team RWBY.

"Sorry about not sitting with you all, I was distracted, I'll see you guys after class." He waved at them as he returned to his seat. She wondered how bad the fight was between him and Weiss that would distract him like that. He was usually so aware of what was around him. Self consciously so. It made her squirm thinking about the likely argument that would follow tonight at dinner.

Pyrrha watched him go before the next pair were called when no one else volunteered. Pyrrha cringed when she thought about going up there to be evaluated. She wanted to watch the matches first to see if anyone was close to or even better than her. As a champion of several years… she was not confident that would be the case.

But even then, there were things she could learn from people who were not as physically capable. And she could feel comfortable thinking that about her leader. He said as much since they started sparing together. He really was an odd one. No real attacks to speak of, but his aura was a defensive barrier after you did get by the shield. She could easily do so, as could be attested by the number of times she had been able to divest him of both sword and shield. But that didn't end any of their sparring sessions. That just made Jaune actually scary when he could take her attacks and keep moving. It was like hitting an immovable drill dummy.

No, the fight was very informative. It showed how both fighters thought and how they approached a problem Pyrrha has never really had to consider. How would she have done to taunt an opponent? Even if she never experienced such an action herself, she should learn how to for the future. She filed it away to review later. So long as she never stopped learning she would grow.

Jaune's fight was really interesting in that he never really moved. He let his opponent use all the energy. Her leader just taunted him with that smile.

Then there was that smile… She flushed slightly. She wouldn't mind if he smiled like that at her more often. The only time she had his attention was during sparing. That faint half smile that showed he enjoyed himself was always there. It was as if being in the Academy amused him.

She supposed that could be the actual reason. The way he explained it, he shouldn't be there. It was only after a rigorous test that gave him the chance to try and attend. Jaune even admitted he was surprised he passed.

Pyrrha politely clapped along with the rest of the class as the next three battles commenced. She was not looking forward to her inevitable turn now that she had seen the quality of bouts. Most of the would-be-huntsmen tended to rely heavily on their weapons and little on their dexterity or innate combat ability. It was a lot of point-and-shoot fights that did not last long.

When the class finally was dismissed team RWBY excused themselves lead by a rather red and angry faced Weiss. She looked over to Jaune and huffed before she hurriedly left.

"What did you two fight over now?" Nora asked when RWBY was out of the room.

Jaune looked up confused before he just coughed out a laugh. He grinned at his team. "We didn't fight. And she's not angry. I just reminded her of something I did during initiation. I'm probably going to have to give her some space though."

Pyrrha was mystified at the answer. Weiss looked pretty angry to her. And the Schnee girl usually sat next to Jaune even when they were fighting. "You have a really odd meter for anger Jaune."

Jaune just laughed as if that was the best joke he heard.

-o-

Jaune didn't feel like violating Weiss privacy by announcing exactly what they had talked about so he kept it as truthful as he could for Pyrrha. He didn't want to show it, but he was feeling anxious about the distance Weiss kept form him. It's been over a day where Weiss couldn't meet his gaze and Ruby bless her had passed along that Weiss needed some time off.

Jaune truly began to think he messed up a good relationship in the hopes of something more. But given enough time they may be able to overcome that hurdle and at least go back to being friends. Jaune lamented his new reality with the lack of Weiss' company.

That was until a knock on his door that afternoon. Ruby stood in the doorframe with a glare to freeze hell. _Uh-oh_.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked attentively.

"Jaune? Leader meeting. Now."

Jaune walked out without even saying anything to his team. Ruby has never looked this upset. Down stairs and into the Lobby and then past it. "Where we going?"

"You are fixing this. Right now."

Jaune stopped and sighed in frustration. "I take it this is about Weiss?"

Ruby glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "I want my friends back! But you two seem perfectly happy to not even look at each other." She grabbed his sleeve and started to push him into a room. Jaune had a feeling what Ruby was about to do. He honestly thought it was comical that it came to Ruby to push things along. Weiss was inside the room looking as off balanced as she did the previous day. Jaune noticed the pause she made when she looked up to the door in alarm.

"Don't let Ruby close the door!"

Jaune was just happy to see there was for a chance for him to talk to Weiss. So much so that he just let it happen. The sound of the door clicked shut behind him. Weiss slammed against the door as it sealed shut. "Dammit Ruby! Let us out!"

"Not until you kiss and make up!"

Weiss immediately flushed. Jaune looked at the door. "Poor choice of words there Ruby. And really? Locking us in a room until we made up? Where did you learn this?"

"The same place you learned to pick up girls!"

Jaune covered his face and had to fight the laughter that bubbled in his chest. He looked over to Weiss confused scowl. "She means fifth grade."

Weiss just huffed and crossed her arms. She leaned against the door and looked down. Jaune sighed as he stepped around to the girl. "Weiss…" She still wouldn't meet his eyes. So focused that she was at looking at the ground she was surprised that Jaune knelt down and looked up to her. "I am sorry if what I said bothered you."

Weiss looked, really looked at him. Eyes were slightly shadowed, and pinched lines crossed his usual smiling mouth. There was none of that smile right now. She realized that this had been wearing on him as well. Weiss had no idea why this should be a surprise. So much so that he apologized.

Weiss gave a reluctant pout. "I should apologize. You were expecting some kind of answer since initiation and I never even consider giving you a reply."

Jaune hid the ouch of that statement. He'll feel it later. "I understand. Ruby wasn't wrong to say that I was teasing you because it was fun. You are fun Weiss. I really do like you."

Weiss followed his eyes as he stood back up and took her hand. He formed her hand into a pointing finger and pushed it against his chest. "If you want me to stop, just say the word. Flirting aside, I do like being your friend."

Weiss smiled and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I like our debates as well."

Jaune smiled. "You mean arguments?"

Weiss giggled, "Yangs words not mine."

Jaune walked forward both of her hands now firmly in his. "Do you think you would want to try and make it work?" His calm steady voice belied the fact that he was hopeful.

Weiss leaned forward and her forehead hit his chest. "It will be hard Jaune. _I_ am hard. I don't know how to do this. Be with someone like this."

Jaune held her hands and lifted them to his lips. She followed the action with her eyes and swallowed with a slight gasp as he kissed her knuckles. "I don't know either Weiss. That makes it perfect right? We've seen you can be mad at me and forgive me. That is the hard part from what I've been told."

Weiss sighed a frustrated breath. "What about you? You don't get mad. Yang says arguments, I say debates. But you just tease me." Weiss stared at her knuckles as they were kissed again. "I don't know what would happen if I disappoint you."

"Weiss," Jaune let her hands go and slowly moved his arms around her waist. "You could do many things to me, hurt me, care for me, even scare me. But you could never disappoint me."

Weiss moved her arms around his neck. "I don't know about that. I don't like public displays of affection. I've already spotted other people walk by and hold hands and kiss in the halls. I don't know if I could ever have the courage to do something like that where people could see us. Can you accept that?" She asked nervously.

Jaune leaned closer. "We're alone now." He could feel her breath against his. "Are you still ok with the thought of us?"

Weiss leaned in and kissed him. The kiss felt warm and soft, firm and strong. It was just a flash of a moment before Jaune pulled back to look at her. "Weiss, will you got out with me. Try and be my girlfriend and see where this goes?"

Weiss smiled and leaned forward again to give him his answer.

"You two ok in there? Have you made up?"

Weiss and Jaune both laughed into their second kiss. "She is the best friend we could ask for isn't she?" Jaune thought aloud.

Weiss leaned into his chest before she cleared her throat. "Yes Ruby, we have kissed and made up. Can you let us out? We're late for dinner."

Ruby gave a cheer and started to unlatch the door. Weiss gave an apologetic look as she stepped back. But Jaune knew why. Maybe after a few more conversations he will know why she thought that way too. He smiled as Ruby ran to them and hugged them both. "I'm so glad you two are friends again!"

Ruby led the way, nearly marching towards the dining hall.

Jaune muttered aloud, "I wonder what the others would say when we say we are dating…" He paused and looked at Weiss.

She seemed nonplussed at the suggestion, "We will tell them. Tonight even. I don't mind people knowing the status of my courtship. It is just the public displays of affection that seem foreign to me."

Jaune nodded. "Five lien say they will be surprised. Yang is sure we fight all the time."

Weiss blushed, "We were not being subtle with the conversations and how they went. I would think it was telling of how much you were attracted to me. So sure. You have a bet."

The three rejoined their teams with Weiss again sitting across from him. He smiled for her. Weiss relaxed at the look. That look was always for her.

Then there was that other smile. "Oh no." Weiss gave an exasperated laugh. "You have that I'm-going-to-say-something-to-anger-Weiss smile again."

Jaune simply took another bite of his chicken breast and swallowed. "I was just thinking I should have brought up your resting bitch face before we started dating."

"Jaune Arc!" Weiss screamed as she started to lay into him for that remark. Jaune laughed the entire time.

-o-

Ruby gave herself a victorious cheer. Her friends were speaking again and Pyrrha seemed to be more relaxed now that Weiss and Jaune were talking too! "JAUNE ARC!"

"Oh no." Pyrrha sighed as she looked at the two in disappointment. "They are fighting again? They just made up."

Ruby giggled as Pyrrha went back to reading her notes at the dinner table. Life was back to normal. Even if they were arguing again. Ruby turned to her two friends as she was about to voice that they 'kissed and made up.' Ruby smile faded as she connected the dots. She saw the two in that moment while Jaune gave a full-bellied laugh all the while Weiss tried to kick him from under the table. And like a light bulb with a flipped switch, she got it.

 _Oh!_

Ruby flushed as she realized they actually kissed and made up. It was no surprise to her that not even a minute passed before Jaune and Weiss decided to announce, "Hey guys, Weiss and I have decided to try and date."

The response was so lackluster that Weiss laughed. "That's five lien mister."

Ruby looked around as everyone just now looked up as Jaune handed Weiss money. The group looked at each other confused but seemingly not the least bit surprised over the announcement before they all collectively shrugged. Down the table she could hear Nora cheer something.

"Wow, tough crowd," Ruby observed.

She looked to Weiss as she took her money from Jaune. "I told him people would have figured it out before us."

-o-

Ren watched as the group of three came to the table after nearly everyone was done with dinner. They all seemed genuinely satisfied with something. He finished his plate and half listened to Nora as she explained how she planned to trounce whomever she fights tomorrow.

"Jaune Arc!" Ren flinched at the tone and looked as Jaune raised his hands in surrender and said something that seemed to raise the ire of the Schnee heiress.

Ren simply went back to listening to Nora, he appeared to not be the only one who was already used to the antics of those two over the past week as everyone pointedly ignored them in favor of not getting involved in whatever argument they had this time. When it became blissfully quiet he looked over to see that Weiss victoriously laugh.

"That's five lien mister."

Ren just shrugged at Nora. "It looks like Weiss finally won a fight. Wonders never cease."

Nora cheered, "Girl power!"

A/N: Cleaned up some dialogue to make it clearer and sorted out the ending. The story was based on Reddit prompt "Jaune and Weiss were always romantically involved. They think everyone knows that. Nobody does. _Nobody."_

I liked the prompt so much I wanted to expand on that. We'll see if a muse strikes me for another one of these.


	2. Chapter 2 - Captain Zoned

"I'll go up first Professor!"

Blake closed her notes and looked up when Jaune Arc volunteered. Let it never be said 'no one could get Professor Goodwitch to smile'. She always looked so pleased when Jaune would always volunteer first. It was also a blessing in disguise. The Professor was so much nicer for the rest of the day's rounds. It's too bad most students would never volunteer to fight against Jaune given that bout of charity. The man was a walking tank. Even the hardest blows were chips of damage against his aura meter. He had fought a number of people since the start of school but every match ended after the full duration if he didn't outright win. It did not matter if he had the shield or didn't. He took nearly no damage so long as he was looking at his opponent. It was frustratingly annoying.

Blake sighed at the thought of the boy. Jaune was a nice guy if you ignore the fact that he really did bring out the worst in her teammate Weiss. Blake closed her eyes and groaned. She was not going there again. The two's last fight ended in a silent contest between the two. They had not spoken to each other in nearly a week. Weirdly though…

Blake looked over at Ruby. The last time this happened Ruby had interfered within the next day. Blake wondered why Ruby was so OK with this fight. Blake shook her head and did not want to look this gift horse in the mouth. As much as she liked her team, the fights and the inevitable rants Weiss would rave on well into the night were things she did not miss. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe Weiss needs to find a boyfriend to keep herself busy?

-o-

Weiss watched her boyfriend as he walked to the center of the ring. Like usual, Jaune had volunteered to fight first. He said it was to repay the Professors for giving him a chance. But Weiss had a feeling he liked being lazy after his match was over. The professor called his next opponent. Next to her, Pyrrha and Ruby both hissed.

Cardin Winchester.

"Well, this will last the whole five minutes," Ruby called as she leaned back in her chair.

"And if Cardin blows up it won't be pretty." Pyrrha sighed aloud. "You would think either one of them would have ranked up by now."

Weiss silently agreed. The two found themselves in a weird limbo in the middle of the class. Cardin's fight style was the polar opposite of Jaune's. Where Jaune emphasized defense, Cardin's fighting style was all offense. The two had fought twice already but it was always a war of attrition. Jaune won one by having more aura and lost barely by having slightly less.

The clang of his mace against Jaunes' shield rang loudly across the arena. Like always, Jaune looked nearly bored as he blocked the attack. It seemed to anger Cardin more as the man roared with his next swing. It didn't help that Jaune absently smiled at his opponent. Weiss really wished her boyfriend would focus on the fight. He had that look as if he's thinking of something else again. "Come on Jaune. Focus."

-o-

Jaune could have passed it off as just a one-time thing. He honestly could. Team Juniper wanted to start being more of a team. He would be the first to admit Weiss _had_ been taking up more of his time than she probably should for the newly formed team. So Weiss volunteered to cut back on their time together so they both could focus on the chemistry for their respective teams.

Jaune refocused on the fight for the briefest of moments and used his sword to parry the attack, it was more of a brush of metal to push himself away than a full parry. Cardin grunted and scowled before he backed up and adjusted his grip to try again. Cardin looked at the clock briefly. Jaune used the time to move closer and used his shield to slam against his opponent's handle to loosen the grip before he stabbed forward. Cardin nearly swore aloud before he caught himself. He got a severe reprimand for the language in his last fight courtesy of Professor Goodwitch.

Jaune went back to his thoughts when Cardin seemed happy to pace and strategize. The team exercises were going well too. Juniper seemed to come together nicely for as little time as they had to practice together against the training dummies. So, Yeah. He could ignore the first time. But the second time? And the time's afterword right in front of Weiss during lunch?

No. Pyrrha was definitely hitting on him.

Jaune had to be clueless to not notice when she leaned against him. Or the lingering touches on his shoulder as she walked by that sent layers of panic in him he never experienced before. Jaune felt like he had to acknowledge that she was doing it if only because he wished it was Weiss.

Jaune pushed back his shield against Cardin's mace and raised his sword to telegraph a thrust forward. Cardin tried to respond only for Jaune to push with his shield instead. Cardin's mace was brushed upwards. Jaune then thrust forward until he could feel the feedback from his hit against his sword arm and back. Cardin stumbled further but Jaune sighed as he couldn't capitalize on it. He was just too slow to pull off a move like that. Instead, he reset his posture and kept his shield leveled at his opponent.

Pyrrha was a problem and as much as he cared for her as a friend, he was afraid to talk to her about it and possibly destroy the team dynamic. _Ah, Cardin is charging at me again_. Jaune dropped the shield and gripped his sword with two hands and slashed to meet the other man's mace midway. Jaune felt his aura flush his arms and feet. Cardin's mace nearly bounced off Jaunes weapon when it made contact. Jaune pushed the sword forward as soon as the mace gave a slight lead of pulling back. He pushed both weapons into the ground and then kicked Cardin's wrist effectively disarming him. Jaune kept one foot firmly on Cardin's weapon and the sword pointed at Cardin. "Do you wish to continue?"

Jaune knew he wouldn't. Cardin had been like that the last time he fought someone. As soon as he knew he could not recover he surrendered. Which was actually the correct move in a real fight.

Cardin gave him an even glare before he looked away. "No."

The buzz resounded above them. Jaune relaxed his foot and stepped away from the other man's weapon. "Good fight Cardin. I still can't catch up to you though."

The other teen scowled and looked like he would rather say anything than, "It didn't stop you from winning." Cardin took his weapon and matched Jaune's attention stance as Professor Goodwitch reviewed their match.

Now the problem was, does he bring this up with Weiss?

-o-

Jaune never understood how women thought. Sure he had so many sisters that his family could fill a bus, but that did not really give any insight into how any girl would think it was acceptable to chase after a guy who was already attached. It was even harder to wrap his thoughts around the fact that Pyrrha would be that kind of person.

He spent the last two days really thinking about it.

"What are you doing now Jaune?" Jaune was so focused on his own thoughts he nearly screamed as Pyrrha sat next to him on his bed. She had not quite pressed her body against his but she leaned close. Jaune could feel her body heat as it burned like an ember next to him. Jaune nearly snapped his scroll shut and just exhaled to calm himself.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what to do with a problem that popped up. You know. Leader stuff."

Pyrrha smiled genially. "You could always ask Ruby for another leader meeting."

Jaune snorted. He doubted Ruby had any pearls of wisdom for his current predicament. "Maybe. Welcome back by the way, how was training?"

Pyrrha stretched and laid back on his bed. "Good. It was nice to stretch out and do some fights alone again."

Jaune smiled. She was so used to fighting by herself that he had to find a few ways to make sure she was aware of her team when she was fighting. She nearly hit Ren when he went to help her the first time they practiced. She simply lost track of people who were her allies. He had never thought of it being an issue before, but if you are tournament champion, was there ever a time where you would fight along with other people?

"Good to hear. I think I may step out. Just to run a few things past Ruby. Or maybe Weiss. She usually has a few solid opinions."

"Or four," Pyrrha muttered to herself as he stood up. Jaune was about to grab and put on his hoodie when she hugged him from behind. "You know I am your partner. You can share anything with me. I don't feel like we are really close sometimes."

Jaune's back stood ramrod straight. Her whole body seemed to lean flush against his back. He nearly squeaked out, "I-I know. Maybe you are right but this is more of an overall thing that effects the team. Maybe when its something personal? I am sorry Pyrrha."

Pyrrha sighed into his ear. "I understand. But my door is always open." Jaune simply nodded too scared to be in the room alone with her any longer. _If she would only let me go!_ Which she finally did as the dorm door clicked unlocked. He was saved from saying anything else as Nora and Ren walked in. _Walked_ being a strong term as Nora giggled while Ren was carried on her back piggy-back style.

"Nora, where are you two heading off to now?"

"We're going to hunt for grape soda in the cafeteria. We were going to ask if you wanted to come along."

Jaune looked at the clock. The mess hall had been closed for hours. "Nora, why do you want to break into the kitchens for grape soda?"

Ren sat relaxed on her back like a cat laying in his favorite sunny spot. He opened his one eye that was not buried in Nora's hair. "She hasn't had one in nearly a month and only realized it now. Clearly, this is a wrong that needs to be corrected."

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha and smiled at her. He grabbed her shoulder, "Sorry I am calling in a pinch hitter. Pyrrha, go with Nora. I got an idea and I need to speak to Ren." Jaune did have the awareness to give Pyrrha an apologetic look at the betrayal of turning down her offer to help and also seemingly sacrificing her to Nora.

Ren grunted in disappointment as he got off Nora's back. Even when Ren would send quiet looks for help, he would always feel disappointed when his leader interrupted Ren & Nora time. "Sorry guys, this is kinda important. If you get caught, tell them I sent you. But don't get caught on purpose."

Nora perked up immediately. "Well, I can't go against the captain's orders. Come on Pyrrha, we are going to raid the eatery!"

Pyrrha waved a nervous goodbye.

"You know Nora is going to tear apart the kitchens now that you gave her carte blanche for having team leaders orders?"

"It was worth it. If-" Ren crossed his arms and gave that look that said don't lie. "When they get caught. They will have to report the incident to the professors. Plenty of time to be out of our hair."

"What was so important that you needed to speak to me privately?"

"It's about Pyrrha."

Ren's eyes widened now suddenly interested. "I had wondered if you had been ignoring it on purpose. She has been dropping hints for a while now."

Jaune felt like he would pull his hair out. "I know! I need to make it stop!"

Ren paused what he was going to say next. "Why stop?"

"What do you mean why stop? I like Weiss!"

-o-

Ren felt his world tilt and sat down. His face paled as he repeated. "You like Weiss…"

Ren felt flummoxed by the revelation. Jaune and Weiss were together a lot during classes, but he never got the hint that Jaune was interested in the high strung girl for as much as they sniped at each other and some of their arguments could be downright vicious if you listened in when they went in on each other's' love lives. But if that was the case he could understand why Jaune felt so out of sorts with Pyrrha's attempts to get his attention. He felt bad now that he knew Jaune liked the surly-girl.

Pyrrha had not been sure how to get Jaune's attention at first. After the first two weeks, she simply wanted to have her partner talk to her. Ren was not surprised when she developed a crush on their team leader. If he was honest with himself, Ren knew that Nora seemed to encourage for Pyrrha to try and pursue Jaune.

Ren was snapped out of his thoughts when Jaune gave him the most of annoyed glare. "Yes! Of course I like Weiss. We are practically attached at the hip. I thought the whole asking me to train as a group was to help me focus on the team rather than her."

Ren scratched his head. That did make a lot of sense now that he thought about it. He had started to sit next to them and talk to them between classes more often. "You could always just talk to her and say you're not interested Jaune."

Jaune really did pull his hair. "You make it sound so easy. She took nearly two weeks to have the courage to come and share anything about herself to the team. She doesn't look it, but she really is sensitive about building any kind of friendships. Which is why I'm confused why she thought getting my attention was a good idea."

Ren flinched. It was something Jaune picked up immediately. "Ren, what is it?"

Ren looked around and knew he had nowhere to go and said. "Nora may have encouraged her at the start of the term to break out of her shell and be more forward with everyone." He said as diplomatically as possible. It wasn't technically a lie. And Pyrrha had been more open and befriended Ruby from Team RWBY. "Nora picked up right away that Pyrrha was a private person that wanted to have friends."

-o-

Jaune calmed down and took some comfort in the idea Pyrrha was encouraged from the start. "Right, that sounds like Nora. That was probably before I asked Weiss out." So long as Jaune was able to timetable everything he could almost rationalize that Pyrrha wasn't trying to meddle in his relationship.

 _Who am I kidding?_ Jaune whimpered. _It still doesn't explain it._

Ren looked up. His eyes were wide and he looked genuinely surprised. "When did you first ask Weiss out?"

Jaune puffed out a breath of hot air and sighed at Ren's sudden tangent. "Come on man. You heard Yang talk about it for half a week. It was her favorite story when I was rejected and thrown into a crater. It was during initiation. But that is beside the point. What can I do about it now?"

Ren just looked at his leader. "Have you thought about accepting Pyrrha's feelings?"

Jaune was looking out the window and saw his own reflection. His face was horrified. "Accept her feelings? Are you insane?"

Ren blinked and leaned back. "Would it be that bad of an idea?" He ventured.

"Ren, I don't understand how you and Nora, much less Pyrrha are weirdly ok with this? No! It's an awful Idea." Jaune's voice was hysteric as he sat down on his bed. Hands firmly on his head.

-o-

Ren fidgeted as he realized that Jaune had no romantic feelings for his partner. "I'm sorry Jaune I thought I saw something that would lead me to that conclusion." Ren thought back to the times where Jaune seemed to enjoy spending time with Pyrrha. They both seemed really happy when he carried her to the dorm after a particularly hard training session where she fell asleep when the rest of them had tried to do a few duels.

He saw none of that contented smile from Jaune. Ren licked his lips as he tried to think how it came to this. Ren just laughed as he ruefully suggested. "You could always friend zone her."

-o-

Jaune hissed as he gave his teammate a sympathetic look. It somehow happened that both Ren and Nora had friend zoned each other. And Jaune knew that was a topic neither Ren or Nora wanted to touch. "I'm sorry Ren. But you are right that is an idea."

"Just call her buddy and friend and try and keep your physical distance. Maybe she will eventually take the hint?"

Jaune sighed. "I hope so. This is going to drive me insane if it doesn't."

The next few days Jaune had followed Ren's advice and simply kept his physical distance from Pyrrha. Jaune almost felt sorry for the looks of confusion and hurt she gave him whenever he walked away from her outreached hand. That only lasted until he reminded himself that he was perfectly happy with Weiss.

Jaune spotted his girlfriend as he waved her over at the start of class. "There's the girl I missed."

Weiss sat next to him before she looked around to see no one was paying attention. She reached under the desk to squeeze his hand. The gesture and the blush that accompanied it was so cute Jaune laughed and kept her hand in his longer than she had intended. He let go as she pouted. "Sorry. You were being incredibly charming."

Weiss exhaled through her nose. "Who's being the charmer now?"

Jaune settled in as the class started.

-o-

"No Weiss, I think I figured out what I was doing wrong with the team. How did yours go for the last week?"

Weiss saw someone go down for the count and the students all groaned for the guy that was actually knocked out. "Pretty good actually. Ruby has been a great help in that department. I really didn't do my self any favors when I carried our debates with me into the dorm."

Jaune laughed as he leaned forward as the next pair were called. "That's good to hear. Think you will be free tomorrow night?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Jaune grinned but said nothing else about it. "You'll see. Just be free after dinner." The couple parted ways. Jaune broke their promise to sit with their teams for the one class to catch up and make sure she was free. It was nearly their anniversary and he was positive she had forgotten. Or was hiding it well.

"No fight this time?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune could almost pretend that he didn't hear the disappointed tone in his partner's voice. Ok, maybe he was imagining it. Pyrrha wouldn't wish hurt on a fly. "No, I just reminded her I wanted to meet up with her after dinner tomorrow."

"Oh, what for?" Pyrrha asked innocently. She turned to see Nora swing her hammer like a golf club to emphasize some story to Ren and Blake. Jaune smiled at Blake's flat glare. She did not look like she wanted to be a part of that conversation.

Jaune peeked at Pyrrha with a side glance. His partner seemed perfectly happy walking alongside him. At a safe distance. Jaune silently sighed to himself. He didn't want to purposefully hurt the girl and remind her that he was with Weiss for a month. Jaune ran through his mind to find something to spare her feelings. "We had wanted to try something at the start of the school year and tomorrow we are seeing the results." Jaune gave as a half-truth.

Pyrrha seemed satisfied with the answer as Jaune slowed and let her walk slightly ahead of him. Jaune watched as she joined Ren who seemed to have taken an active stance in pulling her along with Nora. Ren gave his leader a patient nod. Jaune sped up to join his team with a smile on his face. It looked like Ruby found and rescued Blake.

-o-

Pyrrha watched her leader go the following evening. She wouldn't say she moped but she felt like mopping right now.

"Where is he going?" Nora wondered.

Pyrrha stood from the table and waved team RWBY a good evening. Nora and Ren followed her. "He mentioned that he was settling a bet with Weiss tonight. I don't even know…"

Nora wilted. "So nothing on operation capture-a-captain?"

"If you count patting me on the shoulder as progress."

Nora looked at Ren in alarm. He wisely kept walking straight ahead. "I am sorry Pyrrha. Maybe now just isn't the time for it?"

Pyrrha seemed to have nodded only slightly disappointed at the little progress she had with Jaune. The group slouched on the couch in the lobby. Pyrrha turned on the TV and just flipped through channels when Nora giggled.

Pyrrha laughed aloud, "Oh no. What is it, Nora?"

"What do you think the bet was?"

Ren sat up. "I don't think that is any of our business Nora..."

Pyrrha agreed. "No, it's not. But I am curious."

Nora grinned. "Where do you think they went?" She waved her scroll in her hand. The team tracker was on and blipped at them.

"Nora, please stop." Ren tried one more time. But he knew it was already too late. She was curious.

"Come on Pyrrha, let's go see what they bet on."

Ren reached for his scroll before he was pulled by the sleeve out the door. He fumbled with the scroll but dropped it. Ren looked to Nora who was blissfully unaware of her vice grip on his clothes. Ren lamented the inability to warn his leader.

-o-

Jaune felt conscious of the button up shirt and pants. He had not explicitly said to dress up, but he did want to make sure Weiss knew he wanted this to be different from their normal dates. He looked up to see his girlfriend round the corner of the emptied courtyard. It was the perfect spot to meet with her since most people were still eating dinner or calling it the night and sticking to their doors and lounges.

Jaune grinned nervously at Weiss. She had dressed up too. Nothing fancy, but she had forgone the combat skirt to wear a relaxed pair of slacks, and a blouse. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her bangs that usually covered her forehead and shadowed her eyes were parted down the middle and framed her face.

Jaune took her hands. "You look beautiful."

Weiss kissed him. "It feels like forever."

Weiss allowed herself to be enveloped in Jaunes' hug before she leaned back. "So other than just missing me, what is the occasion?"

Jaune kissed the top of her head. "I just wanted to have some real time with you." Jaune led her by the hand around the courtyard to see the skyline below. This area was close to the border of the cliffs and the city. The sun was low to the horizon and it gave the two of them to find a place to sit and catch up.

-o-

"They are there?" Pyrrha asked. It was in the middle of nowhere. The small dot blipped on Nora's scroll that Jaune and likely Weiss were near the north cliffs.

"Maybe they are training?" Nora asked.

Ren reluctantly followed down the hallway and sighed. "They said they wanted to settle a bet, maybe they just wanted the privacy. You know Jaune likes to keep things close to the chest. Remember our strategy meetings? He sat on those for a week before he shared any of them with us. We can't just wait until he gets back to ask?"

"Come on Ren, this is way more fun than anything we were going to do anyway."

"Strawberry soda Nora." That paused the girl for just a half a step before she kept walking.

She grinned and marched along. "I'm good!"

Ren looked around as they exited the dorms. He looked to try and get some kind of back up and spotted his salvation. Well, the cape of it. Ren broke into a run and slid on the tiles as he came to a stop at the corner and grabbed the red cape that rounded the corner.

Ruby grunted as her cape was tugged backward. Both Ruby and Yang turned to him. Ren panted wide-eyed as he looked at Ruby. "Help me!"

"Re~en!" Nora sang as she caught his sleeve. "Let's go! Excuse us. We are doing some… investigative work."

Ren looked at Ruby. "Ruby wants to come along. She's Jaune's friend."

-o-

Ruby inhaled deeply. _They are not going to crash Weiss and Jaune's anniversary!_

She gave Ren a thumbs up. "Sure, I'll go along. I'll be back later sis!"

Ruby waved bye to her sister. She muttered next to Ren. "How did this even start?"

Ren groaned quietly as he looked over to Pyrrha. Ruby sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Jaune had mentioned he was worried about Pyrrha being a little too friendly… "Well… if it's just a peak. Hey Nora, we are just peaking and running back right?"

Nora nodded as she raised her fist in the air. "Yeah! I want to see if Jaune won his bet."

Ruby snorted. _Oh, he won that bet alright._ Weiss and Jaune seemed perfectly happy together. Ruby looked over to Pyrrha. _Hopefully, she will realize it when she sees it._

-o-

Nora was not stupid. Eager sometimes. Willfully ignorant. She grinned thinking of Ren. She was that too. But she realized right away Ren knew something and he was not in a place to say what it was. It started just a little while ago. She had a feeling and she didn't like what it meant. The fact he pulled someone from outside of the team sent alarms in her head like nothing else.

Ren only went for help when he had lost whatever control he thought he had on a situation. Again Nora smiled and motioned for the group to slow and look over the courtyard. The giant square was made of stone paths divided by well-manicured grass. Statues and monuments depicting some old battle littered the area. Nora had never really paid attention to the parks and monuments around the campus. But she was happy to have so much cover. "Ok, we'll split up."

Ruby instantly chirped in, "I'll go with Pyrrha!"

Nora grinned at the suggestion. "Great! I'll take Ren. If you pick anything up just back off. We remain unseen!" Nora waved her arms mysteriously to emphasis her orders.

-o-

Pyrrha giggled as Ren nervously followed after his friend.

"Ok, let's go statue hopping," Ruby suggested as they moved from statue base to monument base until they were able to be close enough to try and eavesdrop.

Pyrrha could feel Ruby's eyes on her while they wove through the statues. They stopped with a fair distance to go. Pyrrha finally said what had been on her mind as soon as Ren grabbed the younger girl. "I did want to apologize."

Ruby looked confused. Pyrrha continued heedlessly, "Nora and Ren both like to go and do something. Neither of them likes to sit around for very long unless there are a lot of people around. I think that is usually why Jaune and I get pulled along."

Ruby smiled. "It's fine. Ren wasn't wrong that I would like to come along. But you were curious too?"

Pyrrha felt her cheeks heat and looked down at the stone base. "I was… Now the closer we get to Jaune and Weiss… I am not so sure. What if it's something private?"

Ruby sighed. "It is. It's been a month. So it's their anniversary today."

Pyrrha voice hitched. "Anniversary?"

"Can you believe it? Its already been four weeks." Ruby was looking at the pair on the stone bench.

Pyrrha followed her gaze. Jaune and Weiss sat a fair space apart while they spoke.

Pyrrha leaned back against the stone. "What- Why?" Pyrrha tried to stand and leave. Ruby quickly grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Don't! They'll see us." Ruby berated the older girl as she looked over the edge of the base to see that Weiss nor Jaune noticed them.

"Ren knew what they were doing out here?" Pyrrha sighed as she started to piece together a few mysteries that had her curious about her male teammates. Jaune had started to keep her at arm's length. The suddenness of it all sounded like something they planned rather than just something Jaune did out of nowhere. Pyrrha instantly thought that they had done so to try and spare her feelings.

Nora had shared that this happened to her and Ren. That girls chat left a small vulnerable pain in Pyrrha's stomach that night.

Ruby sighed at the heartbroken look. "I know they argue a lot. But they are happy. As for Ren? No clue. But if I saw someone follow after a couple who were likely on a date? I would have asked for help too."

Ruby mentioned the two fighting all last week. Weiss and Jaune had argued about the Schnee family and Atlas in general. Weiss family…. Pyrrha gave a nearly silent 'oh' as she saw how the pieces fit together. _It was so obvious_. Pyrrha looked over to the couple. Even at this distance, she could still see the two of them smiling and laughing.

Pyrrha gave one last look at Jaune and smiled. _He is happy._

Pyrrha sighed one more time to herself and looked at Ruby. "Thanks for stopping me from leaving Ruby. You're right, I don't want to ruin that by being noticed." Pyrrha smiled at the girl's relieved face. Pyrrha found she could cheer for them. They had a long road to walk if they wanted to work as a couple. Pyrrha shuddered at some of their fights. This last week had been a godsend of peace. _They definitely have a long road ahead of them._

"Come on Ruby. Let's leave them be. I think I figured out what was bothering me."

Ruby looked at the older girl with a smile. "Sure."

-o-

Ren watched as Nora led the two of them around several statues before they crouched next to one. Ren kept silent but he stared at his friend. _This is too close Nora!_ He mentally screamed at her. As usual, she never did turn to see him. _She is probably doing it on purpose too._ Ren thought to himself as he knelt next to a stone that was less than fifteen feet away from the couple.

He smiled as Nora laid down and propped her head with her hands and grinned. This low on to the ground on a slight hill… She actually chose a good spot to observe them. Ren sighed as he realized Nora was not planning on moving any time soon.

-o-

"Sometimes I wonder what I see in you, Mr. Arc." Weiss pouted from her space on the bench. She purposely kept her distance feeling put out she had not realized today was their anniversary.

"You would so milk it for all it's worth too if I forgot." Jaune grinned and he leaned back and half turned to her in his seat.

Weiss pressed her finger against his chest and scowled. "I would have had a dead body on my hands is what you mean." She pouted for a moment before she added, "We have been together for a month. How did I forget it?"

"To be fair, the first week you were angry enough to ignore me for the whole resting bitch face comment." Weiss turned her head and glared at him. "That one."

Weiss hit him before he added, "The next week in between classes I kept you distracted with my sisters."

Weiss sighed embarrassed by that whole conversation. She was combative in the best conditions. She touched her stomach thinking of the cramps that led to that uncomfortable conversation. "You have far too many women in your life to be that much of an idiot Jaune. Really? You never heard of the red badge of courage with seven sisters."

Jaune coughed. "I'm still convinced that's either a Schnee or an Atlas thing."

That got Weiss to giggle and she thought about the last week. She sighed out a tone of apology when she said, "I am sorry for bringing up my family. It's a sensitive topic."

Jane smiled as he looked at her. "We'll cross that bridge when we need to. You're the one that has to face seven sisters and be judged." She hit him one more time with a laugh. He caught her hand and pulled her close. "There we go. That's better."

Weiss only gave a token of resistance. "You! Ug- You're impossible."

"We'll work something out. We have so far. Besides. You're worth it."

Weiss sighed as she leaned back against him.

-o-

Nora felt her hand on her mouth. She looked around for Pyrrha only to realize that Pyrrha and Ruby were gone. She slowly scooted back and her spine tensed as she realized that Jaune and Weiss were kissing. She slowly got to her knees and leaned against the stone statue she had used as cover. She looked over at Ren who looked just as equally surprised. He moved his hand and took her's and led her away.

Nora was led out of the courtyard and finally was able to stand up completely. She looked around. She still had not seen any sign of Pyrrha. "I messed up." Nora resisted the urge to actually call out to her teammate and fumbled with her scroll. She nearly dropped it. "Pyrrha, come on Pyrrha pick up."

The scroll beeped three times before Pyrrha answered. "You ok Nora? You guys stood there a while."

"Yeah. We got close."

Ren sighed. "Too close."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm outside by the dorm entrance. Ruby had already gone inside. I said I would wait for you two."

Nora struggled to say anything. "Pyrrha… did…"

Pyrrha smiled. "I saw enough. Come over. I think I figured a few things out. Jaune really does keep it close to the chest." She murmured with a frown.

Nora closed her scroll and sighed. "Ren. I really messed up, didn't I? I think I hurt Pyrrha by encouraging her. Did I break the team?" Nora gave a sharp gasp as Ren moved one arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine Nora. We didn't know. I had no clue they were actually going out either. But I guess we had some hints." Nora watched as Ren shook his head while he thought of something.

Nora silently started to walk. Ren kept his arm around her as she resisted the urge to sniff. She wanted to be angry. And she was. Unfortunately, she was mad at herself. It just wasn't fair to Pyrrha. The girl had just now started to come around and be open. The redhead had a crush on Jaune. And Nora thought they would have been a good couple. They seemed to like to be around each other.

Nora swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered Jaune and Weiss laughing and hugging one another. They seemed happy too. Jaune seemed to be happier with the grouchy Weiss than he ever had been with Pyrrha.

Nora was shaken from her thoughts with another pair of arms that wrapped around her. Ren gave an undignified squawk as he was pulled into Pyrrha's strong arms in a group hug. Nora felt the pair of arms wrap around her and she allowed a single sniffle. Nora looked up at both of her friends. Each had a smile for her. Nora gave herself a reproachful scowl. "Why am I more upset at this than you are Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha sighed and tightened her hug around Nora and Ren. "It doesn't feel like it. But I think I understand what happened with those two."

Nora sighed out all the regret and disappointment. The group broke apart and they all took a seat on the steps of the entrance to the dorm. "What's that Pyrrha?"

"Weiss is an heiress."

Nora blinked at that lack of revelation. They already knew that. Ren suddenly caught on. He tugged on Nora's arm, "Jaune's says he's a country boy from here in Vale. Do you think an heiress and a country boy from another continent would work?"

Pyrrha giggled. "I don't think the rich family would agree. They must have been keeping it a secret for a reason. And they did fight over Weiss parents before they started to not talk to each other."

Nora cringed thinking about this last week of silence. Jaune and Weiss did not even go near each other all week. Pyrrha added for their benefit. "Ruby must have known what the fight was about. She let them fight it out instead of trying to get them to be friends again. Remember last time they didn't talk? Ruby was all over that."

Nora sighed defeated. "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha slumped her shoulders. "I'll get over it."

Ren gave her a sympathetic look before she looked over to Nora who looked just as heartbroken. This was one of the reasons he was friend zoned. "Come on girls, let's go see if they have strawberry soda and ice cream for floats."

He ruefully shook his head as both girls looked up suddenly intrigued.

-o-

"Oh no." Ruby sighed around a cookie in her mouth. She looked up at Pyrrha who sighed at the same sight she did.

"Jaune, I think you miss heard me. I _said_ that you must have been mistaken. I had won that bet. You said that all I needed to do was beat your time."

Jaune glared at her. "Not by losing. You did that on purpose."

Ruby looked over at her sister and Blake for help to calm the two. They both seemed to be really focused on their food. Ruby couldn't blame them. It was Friday night. Everyone wanted to be anywhere else but here with the argument that was about to erupt.

"Consider it torture," Weiss said haughtily.

Jaune frowned with a confused look. "What?"

"It was the last match of the week." Weiss announced sweetly, "I am the winner until Monday." Weiss covered her mouth with her hand and released a cackle.

Jaune paused and suddenly smiled as he leaned over the table and was nearly nose to nose with the silver-haired girl. "I'm sorry Weiss, the stress from that loss must have put some gray hairs in that scalp because you are beginning to sound and look like a crone."

"A WHAT!" Weiss' voice echoed across the dining hall. Every head turned to the couple. Yang and Blake immediately stood up and hid their faces behind their hands as they hastily exited the hall.

Pyrrha coughed and tapped Weiss' shoulder. Weiss quickly turned to the taller girl and had the wherewith all to blush. Pyrrha smiled at Jaune's girlfriend. "Weiss. I know you two argue a lot but just think of all the times you guys have fun together to help weather the storm. Ok? We're cheering for you two!" She pumped her fist for emphasis just like Nora taught her.

Weiss looked at Jaunes' other teammates who stood with Pyhrra. They too had pumped their fist in unison and gave her a cheer.

"Do your best Weiss!" Nora added before the three turned to leave the couple alone. Any anger Weiss built up left her as she just processed what they said…

"They have been like that for the last two days," Jaune added as they left.

"Like what?" Weiss asked while she looked at her empty plate. It looked like both teams had the right idea and left.

"Weirdly supportive of our relationship," Jaune answered as he noticed his plate has been empty the entire time. He put it on a stack of other empty plates the two teams made.

Weiss face nearly scowled as she asked, "What do you mean weirdly?"

Jaune stopped and realized he never did tell Weiss about Pyrrha.

Ruby came to his rescue as she plucked another cookie from the tray in the center of the table. "Since they thought the two of you had broken up."

Jaune looked at his best friend. "What?"

"I kinda had to piece it together with what I got. But that whole week where you two weren't talking? I think all three thought you two had broken up."

Weiss seemed placated after the sudden supportive speech from Pyrrha. "Well, that is nice of them. But should I let them know we never broke up?" Her voice did not convey the sudden anxiety the thought of breaking up with Jaune would have brought. She felt her leg tingle as Jaune's foot touched hers under the table. It was the closest he learned she would accept as a public display of affection.

Ruby got Weiss' attention again as she shook her head. "They figured it out a few nights ago. I think they were just getting mixed messages with how you two argue-"

Jaune teasingly said, "Debate."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Debate during meals. And rave in our dorm... Weiss."

Weiss blushed and lowered her head. "Sorry."

Ruby smiled as she finished off her cookie. "Well enough of that. Time to close shop and get into pj's! Night you two!"

Ruby got up and waved the couple a good night.

-o-

Jaune had realized he had been quiet the whole time as he walked his girlfriend back to the dorm. Weiss seemed content with Ruby's explanation but he realized that there was more to the story. Pyrrha must have seen the two of them fight and thought he had broken up with Weiss. Jaune scratched his head as he saw how that would lead Pyrrha to the wrong conclusion.

When he thought about it, Weiss request to avoid public displays of affection extended to being among their friends too. She just never felt comfortable with anything like that in front of anyone. If Jaune was honest with himself, he could start to see everything from Pyrrha's point of view. Jaune and his girlfriend rarely showed any kind of affection for each other. And they did not sit next to each other at all during the week. The two teams just had to take Jaune and Weiss' words for it that they were dating at all.

Jaune sighed as he realized that he will have to eventually bring this up with Weiss to avoid future problems. But not right now. Not after it had been so close to their anniversary.

"Weiss to Jaune." Weiss' voice chimed into his ear.

Jaune turned and smiled at his girlfriend. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what my team thinks of us."

Weiss smiled but nodded. "I understand. I don't like the idea of others thinking we broke up for any reason." She shuddered.

Jaune looked around and noted no one else was nearby before he placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Weiss gasped and her back straightened. She immediately relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't do that without telling me. That scared me."

Jaune laughed into her hair. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I didn't. I was just thinking that I should have a talk with my team. The misunderstanding was my fault. I should have been more clear on why exactly we were separated. They knew I wanted to focus on our teamwork but maybe they were not so aware of the why we had not been together all the time. Had I been more clear with my intentions and reasoning, they would not have been so confused." _And give my partner the chance to terrorize me._ Jaune thought to himself.

Weiss nodded into his shoulder. "Mmm."

Jaune looked at the clock on his scroll. They had been walking for a while now. "Let's get back. It's going to be curfew soon and you are already falling asleep."

Weiss grunted and smiled at him. Jaune reflexively smiled back. That stupid smile Weiss had said she loved.

Jaune felt Weiss separate from him as they approached the dorm. All in all, the anniversary was a success. It was even better in that she was happy with just the skyline viewing date rather than an anniversary gift. Although she did say the pictures she took of them together was gift enough.

Jaune looked over at his girlfriend. Ruby did save him from telling her what Pyrrha did. Well for now. He had no doubt she would learn eventually. The only real silver lining of the whole debacle was that Pyrrha was aware that he was still dating Weiss, and his partner seemed to fully support them.

If there was only one real downside to the evening…

"What is it Jaune?" Weiss giggled as Jaune saw she fully prepared herself for some kind of debate. Weiss kept her hands in his now that they were in front of the dorm building.

"I am just thinking you are a beautiful crone."

 _There it is,_ Jaune thought. Weiss glared at him and only started to inhaled to scream his name. Jaune beat her to it as his lips claimed hers one last time. She growled a moan into his mouth before he leaned back and caressed her cheek. "Looks like I win."

That did not stop Jaune from laughing as Weiss kept hitting his chest and side with her delicate hands all the way inside.

A/N: I am actually surprised I wrote a follow-up. I had an idea and wanted to roll with it. This took me longer than I really wished to write. Hopefully, I was able to pull off a story that was more comical than angsty. I also wanted to try and write for Ren and Nora since there are not too many examples of those two talking to each other in canon.


End file.
